


An Enchanted Moment

by beautifuldaydreams



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Domestic Avengers, First Kiss, Fluff, Gen, Kinda?, M/M, Movie Night, Natasha and Sam are good bros, Oblivious boys are oblivious, Singing, The Lion King - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-16
Updated: 2016-03-16
Packaged: 2018-05-27 04:13:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6269188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beautifuldaydreams/pseuds/beautifuldaydreams
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Imagine your OTP in the “Can You Feel the Love Tonight?” sequence from The Lion King.</p>
<p>In which there is a movie night, oblivious boys are oblivious, and Natasha and Sam are Timon and Pumbaa</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Enchanted Moment

**Author's Note:**

> Is this my second fic in two days? Yes, it is! Yes, I am still procrastinating theatre coursework! No, I have no regrets!
> 
> Prompt: imagine your OTP in the “Can You Feel the Love Tonight?” sequence from The Lion King. Courtesy of otpprompts again.

If Tony Stark ever ran out of money, which he never would, it would be easy enough to make a fortune out of selling tickets to The Avenger’s Weekly Movie Night which happened at least three times a week. On these nights, all the Avengers that were available, plus all hangers-on (Pepper, Jane and Darcy would not miss it for anything) would congregate on the communal floor of the Avengers Tower in pyjamas, sweats or (in Thor’s case) a cloak and SpongeBob boxers (where he got them was anyone’s guess. The general consensus was Clint).

Due to so many overly intelligent, deadly, godly and super-serumed beings, arguments over films got out of hand rather quickly, so after one memorable fight between _Skyfall_ and _The Notebook_ , which ended in the destruction of several couches and one of Tony’s gauntlets (how Natasha managed it was still a mystery), a rota was introduced.

This worked well, apart from the complaints that the movie choices were rather predictable. It became common knowledge that Steve chose only classics, Natasha had a Disney addiction, which she tried and failed to deny, and that Bruce had an affiliation to horror movies.

Tonight it was Natasha’s turn.

“ _The Lion King_? Really?” Tony looked thoroughly unimpressed. “I hate that one.”

“Only because you cry every time we watch it, and you don’t want to lose your manly image”

“Pepper!” Tony whined. “That was one time! Okay, maybe twice. Okay, I see your point, but that doesn’t mean I like it!”

“Well tough” Natasha plopped down next to Clint and let her best friend pull her closer (she was really an over-sized cat, but would not admit it under any form of torture yet known to man or god). “We’re watching it, and that’s final.”

Slowly, everyone gathered around the enormous TV, with varying amounts of complaining over the film choice, and the lack of room. It appeared that four couches weren’t enough for two assassins, two super-soldiers, one demi-god, one rage monster in human form, four (vaguely) normal people and one eccentric billionaire, whose ego needed a couch all to itself.

Once seating arrangements had been argued (“No, Tony, you cannot lie across three people, have you ever heard of personal space?” “I thought you liked it when I invaded your personal space? And I wouldn’t have to if the fossils over there didn’t take up an entire couch”), and popcorn made, the film started.

Slowly, during the course of the film, Sam began to notice that two particular members of the group were far more interested in each other, and he pointed it out to Natasha.

“Do you think it’s possible for those two idiots to be any sappier without the rest of us falling into a diabetic coma?”

Natasha looked. And smirked.

Steve was sat at one end of the couch, Bucky’s head on his lap. Steve’s hand was in Bucky’s hair, and he smiled that stupidly love-struck smile as Bucky whispered quietly, both of them completely unaware of the movie, or the other people in the room, blissfully happy in their own little bubble.

“I have a plan,” Natasha whispered, “and if those two are as predictable as they usually are, it will work. This is what we do…”

 

A while later, Natasha nudged Sam. It was time.

“Hey, Steve! If you and your boyfriend aren’t watching the movie, can you get me another drink?”

“We’re not dating, Sam, seriously!”

“Yeah, yeah, whatever, lover boy. Fetch me a drink!”

With no small amount of grumbling, the two super-soldiers heaved themselves off the couch and moved in the direction of the kitchen.

Perfectly timed.

“Sam!” Natasha shouted loud enough to be heard in the kitchen. “It’s our verse! Come on!”

And they sang.

“I can see what’s happening, and they don’t have a clue, they’ll fall in love and here’s the bottom line, our trio’s down to two”

At this point, everyone else (apart from Thor, who didn’t know the song, and even if he had, he was far too busy staring at Jane) caught on.

 

“THE SWEET CARESS OF TWILIGHT…”

 

From the kitchen, Sam heard a soft voice.

“Aww, Stevie, I love this song”

He elbowed Natasha, who stood on the table, and gestured for everyone to quiet down and watch through the kitchen door.

Then Tony whispered “JARVIS, are you recording this?” to which the reply was:

“Always, sir”

In the kitchen, Bucky sang softly. Steve sat on the counter top, watching fondly as Bucky put down the glass he was holding.

“Can you feel the love tonight…”

He swayed slowly, side to side in the centre of the kitchen, eyes shut, lost in his own little world, cheeks slightly flushed. Steve watched him, wide eyed and wondering.

Then Bucky opened his eyes, watching Steve, waiting for a reaction, but all he got was a slight blush dusting his cheek bones. So he carried on, holding Steve’s gaze the entire time, as if daring him to do something.

“So many things to tell him, but how to make him see, the truth about my past, impossible, he’d turn away from me”

Steve’s eyes widened, disbelieving, as Bucky bared his soul through the lyrics of a Disney movie. Bucky dropped his gaze, so Steve slid off the counter top to join him in the centre of the kitchen. He placed a hand on Bucky’s cheek, forcing him to look at him again and Bucky leaned into the contact, trusting, but slightly apprehensive.

Then Steve sang along with the TV.

“Why won’t he be the king I know he is? The king I see inside?”

The chorus started, but they didn’t stop singing. They didn’t notice everyone watching them. They were both singing for an audience of one, as they slowly drifted closer together, eyes fluttering shut as Steve’s arm curled around Bucky’s waist, and the hand on his cheek caressed his neck gently, Bucky’s hands tangled in Steve’s shirt, as Bucky reached up, and Steve reached down.

And if money was exchanged, they didn’t notice. Neither did they notice when the TV was turned off, or when the doors were shut on the now empty room. However, when they eventually went upstairs to their shared apartment, walking close together, fingers entangled between them, whispering, they did notice the new text.

_You owe us. Natasha and Sam._

**Author's Note:**

> Come chat? [Come cry over Civil War with me on Tumblr](a-single-dream-is.tumblr.com) or [irregular fic updates](daydreams-beautiful.tumblr.com)


End file.
